For example, an Electrically Controlled Brake (ECB) is known as an electronically controlled brake apparatus for electrically controlling braking force by a brake apparatus, that is to say, braking hydraulic pressure to be supplied to a wheel cylinder for driving the brake apparatus according to an operation amount (such as a pedal stroke and pedal force) input from the brake pedal, as the brake apparatus of a vehicle.
The ECB is for accumulating the hydraulic pressure increased by a pump in an accumulator to supply to the wheel cylinder as the braking hydraulic pressure by controlling to adjust the same according to braking request by a driver. That is to say, when the driver depresses the brake pedal, while a master cylinder generates hydraulic pressure according to the operation amount thereof and a part of operating oil flows into a stroke simulator and the operation amount of the brake pedal according to the pedal force of the brake pedal is adjusted, the brake ECU sets target vehicle deceleration according to the pedal stroke to determine braking force distribution to be provided to each wheel, and provides predetermined hydraulic pressure from the accumulator to each wheel cylinder.
In such electronic controlled brake apparatus, it is required to detect the operation amount (such as the pedal stroke and the pedal force) input from the brake pedal with a high degree of accuracy. Patent Document 1 discloses a conventional operation amount detecting apparatus of a brake pedal.
The brake apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 is a brake pedal of which upper end portion is rotatably supported by a vehicle body in which an end portion of an input rod is rotatably coupled to an intermediate portion thereof through a crevice, a rotation lever is rotatably provided and a pedal force switch is fixed, and a movable rod of the pedal power switch can be pressed by the end portion of the rotation lever, and the pedal force can be detected by pressing the movable rod of the pedal force switch by rotation of the rotation lever by the operation of the brake pedal.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-168532